Destiny child
by redcristal
Summary: It's a BtVSHP crossover. Buffy is not who she thinks she is. And why is Amy Maddison so amused?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Destiny Child

**Author:** Cristina

**Disclaimer:** characters do not belong to me.

**Summary:** BtVs /HP crossover after Angel was suck up in the portal when Acathla woke up (**what happened to him read in Welcome to the New World)** and yes this is another lost relative story. Anyway Buffy discovers some unpleasant and pleasant things when she enters the Wizarding world.

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Buffy was tired, she's been living in LA for 6 weeks now, working at the diner as a waitress to earn money for food and rent, for her small apartment. Apartment, what a joke, a hole more like it. But it was a roof over her head and it was way better, than a life on the streets. So she wasn't complaining……much.

She was missing her mother and friends, she wanted to call them every day, but always changed her mind. She was not ready to come home yet, but she was feeling lonely. A friendly older lady, a witch, who lived next-door passed away leaving hers belongings to Buffy, she hadn't went trough them yet.

Knock, knock 

There was a knock on the door, looking at the hour, Buffy groaned it was 5 a.m. and she just managed to sleep after her night shift and some quick patrol last night. Opening the door she really wished she had not.

"What do _you_ want?'' she sneered at the man outside. A man, scratch that, a demon. A very annoying one and a bad dresser to, Cordy would have a heart attack if she saw him.

"No need for that kiddo." Whistler eyed fuming Slayer carefully, not wanting to upset her, but knowing that was not an opinion, because of what he'll have to tell her. He inwardly winced, it wont be pretty.

"There is something you should know,'' He started. But was interrupted when a door slammed in his face. That went well, "Come on kiddo, I'm only a messenger!'' he knocked again and then again, until the door swung open again, revealing a very angry Slayer.

"Ya know, right now I'm seriously discussing with my self what to do with you, somehow tearing out yours ribcage and wearing it as a hat is not enough of a punishment. As for your massage I don't want to HEAR IT! Last time a heard _that there is something I should know I've send my love to HELL! **AND DON'T DEARE SAY THAT YOU BOSSES OR WHAT EVER DIDN'T SEE THIS COMMING!**_''

Whistler held up his hands in universal sign of surrender. "Look, I know that you've been trough a lot, but if you don't listen to the things I have to tell you, more bad things will come, so sorry kiddo, but you need to know.''

Buffy glared at him and made to slam the doors again, but Whistlers next words stopped her cold.

"**WHAT!**'' she screeched making the balance demon wince. He then told her again.

"Joyce and Hank Summers are not your parents.'' And rushing with the massage, since he noticed that petite Slayer was, for the moment speechless, "You were born in England as Elizabeth Isabel Malfoy. To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, you have a twin brother named Draco. They are family of wizards, but not Wicca like yours friends Willow and Amy, they use wands and they don't believe in any other form of magic but they own. In fact the whole society of Wizards don't believe in it.''

"So what your telling me that I'm adopted….." Buffy was upset, OK she did believe Whistler, he was a messenger for the PTB, he had no reason to lie to her, but to think that her family, her real family put her up for adoption, it was mind spinning.

Whistler shook his head, "No, and please don't interrupt, there isn't much time. You were kidnapped; you see your parents are supporters of really evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He is pretty much like Hitler, wanting to kill all who don't have magic along with those who are of Muggle and half Muggle decent. Muggle is a human with no magical abilities, in other words normal. Anyway the powers figured that you'll be called as a Slayer and they could not allow for you to grow up like that, so they put you in loving household, made a protection web around you, so you could not be fund by wizards or Watcher Council, who is become corrupt over centuries. And now, when they'll lift the web your birth parents will notified by The Ministry of Magic, that you were found. Joyce and Hank's memories of you will be erased and so will the councils. The only ones that will remember you, are your friends. And they know about your past, I told them and the witches sent you this," He pulled a small oval locket out of his pocked. "You'll be able to communicate through this and it can transport you back to Sunnydale if need arises."

"So what you telling me is that, some one will pick me up soon and take me to my real parents, who are working for Mayor Big Bad and they are evil them self's. My parents, who were not my real parents, wont have any memories of me, as well as the Council – witch is the only good news I've received, and to top it all I have to go in England, … I hope you realise that in no condition, and no freaking way, not in this life time I am WEARING TWEED."

"You won't need to, they wear robes. That and well, you are not 17 years old, the PTB made you older. In reality you are 12." Then he waited for another explosion.

"12! Are you insane, how could I be twelve? I mean that would make certain things very well NOT GOOD." Buffy glared hard at the demon, truly horrified at the things he just said.

"No, it does not work this way, because at the moment, you are a 17 year old girl, but when the spell is lifted you'll grow younger. You'll still remember what happened, but you will be 12." He explained.

"You do realise that you don't make sense at all."

Whistler chuckled, knowing well that she understood his explanation. Then he watched how she mulled things over.

"How long do I have?'' she asked seriously. He regarded her for a second then answered.

"Five minutes kid, now if you'll excuse me I'll leave."

Whistler turned to leave but was stopped by a slender hand.

"Not so fast demon-boy, what about Angel?" Whistler was not surprised by that question.

"He is not in a demon dimension, but he can't return. He is following his own destiny as you must follow yours.'' And with that he disappeared, leaving peeved Slayer behind.

Buffy hurried towards the phone and turned the numbers. Listening to the ringing she hoped that someone would answer.

"Hello?'' said female voice.

"Mom"

"Buffy? Honey are you all right, I miss you."

"I miss you to mom, and I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I couldn't stay. Everything was so hard then that I couldn't breath, it still is hard." Buffy said, her eyes tearing up, for hearing hers mothers voice. Knowing that she is speaking to the woman for the last time.

"Shh, Buffy it's all right and I'm sorry to honey, I'm sorry." Joyce's voice vas thick with tears to, when she heard her daughters voice after weeks of wondering if Buffy was safe.

And so both mother and daughter sobbed at hearing each others voices, but the time is steady thing it dose not slow for anything. And so five minutes passed quickly, to quickly.

There was small rush of power when the spell ended.

"Oh goodness, hello is anybody there? Hello?" said, Joyce baffled as to why she is crying and why she is holding the phone in her hand.

Buffy held her hand, hard, at her mouth to stifle sobs that threatened to overwhelm her. Quickly putting the receiver on the handle, she curled her legs and rested her chin on her knees, and let the tears fall.

Hour later Buffy calmed somewhat, her sobs only painful hiccups now. Slowly standing up she made to the bathroom , to wash her face. After truthful wash with cold water, she looked at the mirror and stared …

She looked different, younger … but there were other changes, her hair was a bit lighter in their golden colour and a bit wavy. She noticed that she was shorter, making her clothes hang on her. Grimacing she pulled away, really not wanting to deal with all this, but knowing that she'd have to.

**Malfoy manor, England**

Lucius was resting in front of fire on the throne like armchair, icy blue eyes intent on the parchment he was reading. His wife Narcissa was in the kitchens presenting a dinner plan for the House - elves. Draco was up in his room.

Suddenly there was Fudges excited face in the fireplace. "Minister," Lucius greeted the Minister of Magic with smooth polite voice.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy, I have some good news that I thought it would be best if I told you personally." Came the Ministers jubilant voice. Lucius lifted an eyebrow in question, mentally wondering what that incompetent fool had done now to be so excited.

"A while ago, there was a burst of magical energy from Los Angeles in America done by an untrained born witch. That would not have been such news, after all it's not the first time that Salem school missed as wizard or witch in the area of magical converntence. But when the Juvenile squad arrived their Missing searcher activated… Mr. Malfoy after 12 years your daughter has been found."

Lucius was shocked speechless and it showed. "My daughter has been found?" He asked in disbelief. The Minister nodded "Yes as soon as it was confirmed I was notified, they wont approached her and a inter country port-key has been approved for you and your wife."

**Couple minutes later**

Buffy was supposed to go for work again, but since she was again twelve. TWELVE! That was not possible. Why do these things keep happening to her?

Suddenly her sensitive ears were picking up faint popping noses in the hallway, and she sensed magic. Weird magic. Figuring that this is what she was waiting for. She sat down and waited.

TBC

_Next chapter: Malfoy's meet their long lost child, Buffy moves to England, and Draco meets his long lost twin, that he did not know abut. And Draco's second year begins._

So hated it or did you like it?

And if you want to know what happened to Angel, that will be covered in fic called Welcome to the New World. (It's not posted yet.)


	2. Tea party in England

**Disclaimer** : look at the first chapter.

And very special thank you to my beta.

_Mari: who said that Buffy is dealing with things, trust me she didn't deal with anything yet, she just suppressing things. And no, sorry Angel is not coming back and no he's not in Hell._

_Ally: B/A shipper, well I'm one to, they are great together aren't they. But this fic is not BA, it's some sort of challenge, from my sister to write fanfic which is not BA. But Buffy will have dreams abut Angel, I could not resist, to throw some BA cutness in here._

**Chapter 2: Tea party in England**

**Malfoy manor**

Buffy was living in Malfoy manor for a week now. Needless to say, it was not fun. There was no TV, no shopping malls, no radio and no fashion what so ever. They were like centuries behind, wearing robes of all things. At least there was no tweed.

The people that were Buffy's blood kin were well …… different. Draco, her twin, was, well a major pain in the neck, with Cordelia like attitude, and a ego the size of Argentina. He was like a mini-Spike. Now that was a scary thought. He seemed to be looking at her with a mixture of resentment, curiosity, jealousy and supreme indifference, which was _so_ fake.

Lucius, her father is, well...cold, he talks slowly, deliberately, like he knows how important he is, which is true, since he and the Minister Fudge are in first name basis. He is very powerful, in a magic way. He does not like the fact that Muggels raised her. He makes it sound like Buffy was raised by slime demons. But he does not criticise her if she miss pronounces a spell, or something. Narcissa is the same only that she likes to coddle her.

Her father and The Minister decided that Buffy should be home schooled this year, so that she could catch up with her peers next year. She is going shopping today for parchment and quills. Why oh why couldn't those people use pens and paper, _why? _She also will get magic supplies, books for first and second year, a wand, and a familiar a.k.a a cat or toad, _ick_, or owl. Well toad is definitely out. Which leaves her with either a cat or an owl. Draco has an owl, so she'll go with a cat.

"Isabel are you ready?" comes Narcissa's voice behind her. Buffy takes a moment to remember that Isabel is her name now.

"I'm ready." She replies, and then turns to her waiting family.

"We are going with the Flo powder," Narcissa says to her. "We are going with Flu, what?" asks Buffy. Draco snorts in disdain, earning him self a death glare from his twin sister.

Lucius chuckles, and Narcissa smiles, "No dear Isabel, not Flu, Flo powder. It's the way us wizards travel. Here I'll show you." Lucius grabs the powder, and throws it in fireplace. Green fire shoots up. And Lucius steps inside and says clearly. "Diagon Alley."

"Now you," Narcissa nudges hers staring daughter "You have to say Diagon Alley very clearly otherwise you'll get lost."

"OK" nodded Buffy, grabbing a fistful of grey powder and saying "Diagon Alley!" then throwing the powder. But nothing could prepare her, when she suddenly started to spin and then just as suddenly crashed out of fireplace in some magic store.

Looking around she spotted her brother standing over her, _and smirking_. Now that is a no go. Quickly hooking her leg under his, and one smirking brother is on the floor glaring at her in annoyance, _yep _that is so much better.

"Now, now children play nicely," says Lucius' amused voice, behind the siblings. Narcissa was standing next to him smiling softly at the two. "We have much to do, Draco do go the book store to buy books on your list, I have an errand so I'll join you all later at Baron's Inn." Then he turns towards his wife and daughter, "Narcissa, you and Isabel will probably go shopping for decent robes and other things a witch requires."

Narcissa nodded and smiled softly at her husband, then putting an arm around Buffy's shoulders, steered her away towards madam Malking's to buy robes. Draco went to the bookstore that was hosting a famous wizard Gilderoy Lockhart. And Lucius went toward Nocturn ally.

A hour later at Madam Malkings 

After putting on robes of different colours, for different occasions, which Buffy enjoyed even if it was robes. Narcissa took her to buy her first wand at Olivanders.

The store was dark and creepy, and so was the storeowner Mr. Olivander who appeared suddenly.

"Ahhhhh Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy; a palm, dragon scale good for charms. I remember like it was yesterday. And who is this young Lady?"

Narcissa put a comforting arm around Buffy's tense shoulders and answered. "This is my daughter Isabel, she needs her first wand."

Olivander nodded excitedly. "Now Miss Malfoy which one is your wand arm?"

Buffy looked at him puzzled, "My wand arm?" she turned to her mother.

Narcissa smiled, "He means, which arm you use the most." Buffy nodded then turned to shop keeper "It's my right," then she held up her right arm and almost snatched back when a measuring tape started taking her measures. When the measuring was complete, Olivander went between the stacks of long, thin boxes and pulled some of them out.

"Here, spruce and unicorn hair, give it a wave." Buffy obeyed, but as she waved, the lamp exploded.

"No, not this one, try this, willow tree with phoenix feather." More broken things and so went on.

Olivander mused, "Tricky customer. But have no fear. There is a wand for you somewhere. Perhaps… yes… maybe… one of the old ones. Just a moment." he disappeared behind the stacks. After five minutes, in which Buffy was immensely bored, Olivander returned with about 20 boxes.

"Here we are. One of these should suit you. They are very powerful, two cores, and very old, they are older than Hogwarts. Here, fir tree, dragon string and unicorn hair."

Buffy took a wand, waved and nothing happened. Olivander took it back and handed her another one. "Alder tree, Veela hair and phoenix feather." Still nothing.

"Birch tree, phoenix tear and Griffin hair. Come on now, give a wave." When Buffy grabbed the wand there was a rush of wind and a fountain of colourful stars burst out of the wand.

"I believe you've found your match, Miss Malfoy, this is very powerful wand indeed. It is my belief we can expect great things from you."

Narcissa paid, then they went to the pet store to buy a familiar for Buffy. Upon entering Buffy saw a store full of cages, there on the counter were shiny black coats, playing with theirs hairless tails. As a rule she didn't like rats overly much, though they looked fun, but no thank you. Then there were big toads, which was just icky. And small hairballs, custard colour who were grunting, they were kinda cute.

Turning to her mother. "What are those fur -balls over there?'' Narcissa looked then answered. "Puffskein, they are quite easy to manage, and very popular as first pets, they are scavengers and have very long tongues …''

"OK," Buffy interrupted not liking "scavengers" and "long tongue" detail. "I think I'll get a cat."

Narcissa took her past owl cages to the section where the cats were. They were cute, but only one caught Buffy's attention. A small kitten with golden-brown eyes, black glossy fur, and with a spot of white on its chest. Buffy was completely smitten with little hairball. When they took the kitten to the owner of the store, the witch told them that kitten is a female and half Kneazle. And very high-spirited.

"Narcissa! Hello, I haven't seen you in ages!" said a woman's voice behind them. Mother and daughter turned to regard a thin dark-haired woman in blue robes.

"Analissa Olah, how wonderful to see you again. May I present my daughter Isabel. Isabel meet my former classmate Analissa." Narcissa turned then to Buffy. "Go dear, to the book store, I'll come in a moment. And find your brother."

Buffy just nodded and took off. Upon the entering, well, the store was packed, some famous wizard person or other was promoting his book Magical me. As far Buffy was concerned, he was _way, way,_ to self absorb. And a show off, and really annoying. And most of the woman and girls, her age and older, were batting their eye lashes at him. Please, the guy was _NOT_ **that** hot.

Buffy looked around trying to find Draco. Spotting him on higher level of the bookstore she went up the stairs to stand beside her twin. He was glaring at the crowd.

"Any particular reasons, as to why, you feel the need to shoot daggers at the crowd, or you just your charming self?" she asked the scowling boy. He turned his annoyed gaze at Buffy.

"Scar head is here," he said with venom. Buffy merely raised an eyebrow and followed hers brothers disgusted look. Beside Lochart guy was a boy of 12 years with a mob of unruly black hair and glasses, he was standing looking uncomfortable while people around cheered.

"Saint Potter." sneered Draco next to her. Causing Buffy to look at him with small hint of amusement. "Really, I don't see any halos. But, I do see a green monster siting on your shoulder."

Draco squeaked and started to look at his shoulder and turning in circles trying to shake of the monster that his sister mentioned. Said sister was having trouble containing her giggles. Trying was the key word. As a burst of laughter escaped. Draco glared at her.

"You were making up the monster bit!" he asked her. That sent Buffy in to another laughter fit, which drew attention. Making Draco even angrier. So, he pulled his wand, but didn't have time to cast anything, since Buffy snatched it away from him and ran down the stairs.

"Chasing girls now, Malfoy?" asked a read headed tall boy with loads of freckles on his face. Buffy paused.

TBC


	3. Malfoy's sister

**A/N. Special thanks to my new beta for reading this.**

**Answers:**

_Chazza –thanks_

_Just me – well, thank you and Narcissa is nice at least to Draco in the books. And Buffy is still in love with Angel, she'll need closure, before she'll start dating, but yes Harry is in the running as well as Wood and Cedric Diggory._

_Allen Pitt- in order: yes, no, yes, (but will come in play later),no (she will have privet lessons at home and come to Hogwarts to take tests for first and second year, but she'll come to attend school at third year.), well as far Lucius/Narcissa are concerned she was raised a Muggle, so they are busy shoving her how much better wizards are and PTB (Whistler) because they knew that she'll become a Slayer and they didn't wanted to risk her becoming evil. _

**Chapter 3: Malfoy's sister**

"_Chasing girls now, Malfoy?" asked a read headed tall boy with loads of freckles on his face. Buffy paused._

Draco used his sister's distraction to snatch his wand back.

"Well isn't that Potty and Weasel, and scar head can't make an appearance without making at the front page." He sneered.

Steeping behind tall read head, was a small girl obviously his sister. "Leave him alone."

"Hey Potter, you got your self a girl friend?" Draco said with false amusement. Then a silver head of the walking stick landed at Draco's shoulder.

"Now, now Draco play nicely." Said the cool, smooth voice. Lucius gently pushed Draco out of his way, to stand before the 12 year olds.

"Well let see, vacant expressions, read hair, used books…... you must be Weasley's. And what do we have here, Mr. Potter …..allow me." He said pulling the boy closer, and with his walking stick revealing a scar at his forehead. Making Buffy wince at the sight of it, poor kid that got hurt … wait a moment, she thought, I'm 12 to, this _sucks_. I'm a kid to.

"I'm sure that you realise Mr. Potter, that the wizard that gave you that scar was great."

The boy scowled. "Voldemort was nothing, but a murderer." He hissed. Making his friends wince at the name. But Lucius regarded him coldly.

"You must be very brave to speak his name." He drawled. A girl with bushy, brown hair stepped forward. "Fear of the name only inspires, fear of the think itself."

"And you must be Miss Granger. Draco told me all abut you, and your parents." Lucius turned his gaze toward two people, who were talking with read-headed man.

"Muggles I believe." He finished with disdain.

Read-headed man came to the children. "Everything set?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, Weasley senior."

"Lucius." Said Mr. Weasley coolly.

"Associating with Muggles I see. And I thought that your family could not sink lower."

Now Buffy really didn't want to be here, this was _so_ high school. She almost expected Cordelia to jump her and make fun of her clothes, …or robes. Not wanting to witness more of male testosterone poisoning, she wandered off around piles of books.

After some time Arthur Wesley and Lucius Malfoy stopped their quarrel. With Lucius's snarled words, "See you at work."

Then he turned around and Draco stepped forward, directly at Harry's face and imitating his father, snarled. "See you at School."

At the door Lucius paused, then turned to Draco. "Find your sister, I saw her wander off further in the store, then bring her to Baron's," then he exited the book store, leaving Draco to look for his sister, muttering curses under his breath. "Stupid bint,.. she can not stay at one place…"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry look at each other. "Malfoy has a sister. Great another Malfoy."

"Yes, he has. And who cares." Said cheerful voice behind them, making them jump and whirl around, to come face to face, with a small blonde.

Ron scowled. "Go away Malfoy."

That only got a look. Then Buffy smiled sweetly at him "You know, try that in a couple years later and it might be more intimidating, but now it is just ridicules. And for your information, my name is not Malfoy."

Then noticing that the brown-headed girl was craning her neck trying to see the title of the book. "You know if you want to know the title, you can ask."

The girl blushed bright red, Buffy sighed. "Here you can take a look."

But red head steeped forward. "How do we now that, this book is not jinxed."

"Ron!" Exclaimed the girl. But Buffy was not fazed, after all after facing a Master vampire, Angelus and other nastiness in between, one did not back down from 12 year old.

"Well Ronnie, you can touch it if you want." Said Buffy and thrown book at the boy, who catched the book on reflex. But as soon as he was holding the book, Buffy got certain look in her eye and said causally, "Now then, it didn't turn you into a fish or spider , did it?"

"Spider …'' squeaked Ron and dropped the book. But before it hit the ground the girl caught it, and turned it around. On the blue cover there was silver title: _New potion for taming your werewolf nights._

"Are you.." she trailed of. Buffy shook her head. "No but my friend is," and spotting Draco closing in on her position, she said in the hurry, "and I would appreciate it if none of you mention that, and can I have my book back."

"And why would I be quiet?" asked Ron, he didn't know what that Malfoy girl and Hermione were talking abut, but holding something over Malfoy, was like a Christmas present. But the girl only shrugged. And grinned.

"For none particular reason, only that if I would accidentally slipped to my brother that you are afraid of spiders …" she trailed off smiling innocently.

Ron backed of and scowled. "I'm not afraid of spiders." He said indignity.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

By then Draco came to them "Here you are. Now excuse me Weasley, Potty, Mudblood, we have to be in some very important places.." he said grabing Buffy's arm and hauling her out of store.

TBC


	4. Lessons and Scoobies

_To all that send me feedback THANKS._

_**Chapter 4: Lessons, cats and Scoobies**_

**Malfoy manor**

Buffy was enjoying her self immensely, with no Draco around to annoy her at a daily basis, she was free to explore the manor and surroundings land without, said annoying factor trailing and mocking her.

She was meeting her mother at the garden, to learn abut various plants, to her surprise she discovered that she is rather talented with plants, potions, transfiguration and charms. That she sucked at history and math didn't come as surprise.

Later today, when she'll be finished with lessons that her mother was teaching her, her father will teach her about Defence against the Dark Arts, flying a broom, she nearly cracked up when she found out abut that, thoughts of Sabrina, the teenage witch and her adventures entering her mind, and what worried her the most, care of the critters. Which reminded her, that she'd had yet to come up with the name for her cat. At the moment she called her kitty cat, but said cat was not happy with that name.

Buffy was so immersed at her musings, that she missed the feral golden eyes gleaming in the bush. Not until it was to late… as the dark shape speeded out of the bush and jumped her.

"Ouch." She cried, as sharp claws dug at her skin on her leg. "Get off!"

But the dark fur ball didn't want to, so Buffy grabbed it at the scurf on it's neck and yanked it off.

"You know Kitty-cat, that was _so_ not funny, when you do it on Draco, yes, me no." Then she cradled tiny kitten to her chest.

"Now, since you here, you can come with me at the garden. And maybe we can come with the name you'll actually like…. So what do you think, say Joan…no," the cat hissed, "OK…. Cat," kitten growled, "no. ……Tamar," that got a meow "… so you like the letter t, OK, then how bout …… Tama…so you like it?" it meowed again, and lightly bit at her hand.

"No, how about Tema," the cat purred softly, "Does that mean yes?" cat purred again, "OK Tema it is."

They walked up to Narcissa. She was standing near the table. On said table was a pot with a plant, which shook lightly. Beside the pot were a pair of ear-muffs.

"You better send the kitten, back to the house,'' Narcissa said seriously. "This is a Mandrake."

Buffy didn't know what was abut Mandra-thingy, but she shooed Tema back to the house.

Narcissa waited for the kitty to disappear, then started to explain.

"Mandrake is used for various potions, but mostly it cures those who were petrified. Now before we began tending to it, you must put on these." She handed her a set of earmuffs. "Adult Mandrakes cries are lethal, this one is a baby, and it would just put you unconscious."

When Buffy's earmuffs were securely on her ears, Narcissa puled the plant out of the pot. The thing was gross! And it screamed. And was ugly.

So when Narcissa put it in another, bigger pot and put some fresh soil on it, Buffy was relieved, that relief quickly faded away, when Narcissa pulled another Mandrake and told her, that now she must tend to it.

After an hour of learning about plants she went to east part of estate, where there were some buildings, she was meeting her father for next lesson. When she neared, her mouth open in shock, her father was holding two Winged horses. One was chestnut colour and the other grey. They were so beautiful. She wanted one.

"Ah, Isabel you made it." Then he chuckled, when he noticed that she was gaping at the horses. "Beautiful aren't they."

Buffy could only nod, still staring at the creatures. Lucius smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"The are tree breeds of Winged horses. The chestnut Aethonan, greys are Granian and they are very fast. There is also pantolminos, but that ones are giant horses and unpractical to keep. Now I'll teach you how to ride properly."

After few lessons, Buffy could ride the horse. And very good if Lucius proud looks he shoot at her were any clue.

"You learned fast," he said. "So this is a good time to tell you, when you and Draco were born I've commission 50 heads of Aethonan and 20 Granian to each of the two you, as well as separate volts at Gringots."

Buffy stared, she owned horses, so did Draco, but that didn't mater at the time, _SHE OWNED HORSES! _Wow.

"Wow, I can't believe it," she said. Lucius chuckled again. "As soon as you learn Disalusment charm and a few other things you need to know, the ownership decree will come to the full affect."

"Wow, thanks …..I'm….. I'm lost for words."

Now Lucius was laughing. "Now Isabel, that is the first time you didn't know what to say since you come to live with us."

She mock glared at her father. "Well, dad you just dropped the bomb abut me _owning_ horses, and you expect me to talk …"

Lucius hid his surprise and joy that his daughter finally called him father, what pleased him even more, that she didn't even notice that she'd done it. And so father and daughter walk back to the manor.

Sometime at night at Buffy's room in Malfoy manor 

Buffy was sleeping in between a wakening and dreaming, when a sensation of something hairy was under her covers. But that didn't spook her, no. But when something wet and cold touched her bear skin, she jumped out of the bed, puling her covers and blankets with her, then whirled around to take a look and fight what ever nasty crawled in.

When she caught sight at the culprit, she glared…….

There at the middle of _her bed, _was Tema looking at her like she would not have a care in the world. Muttering under her breath, she scoured back on the bed, and fully intending to go back to sleep. But sleep obviously was not on Buffy's menu today. When she caught sight at her pendant she groaned and kick of her covers. Hurriedly putting on clothes and grabbing her slayer gear, she took the locket and starting picturing Sunnydale's School library in her mind. And then winked out of her room, leaving Tema alone.

**Sunnydale**

Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Michael, Larry and Amy were meeting in the library. Faith was outside slaying and keeping an eye out for the newest big bad. Or as Giles put it, a demonic Sisterhood of Jera who wanted to open the Hellmouth.

Suddenly a cheerful voice came out of the book stacks. "So what the what?"

"Buffy" cried Willow and hugged her best friend. "Look at you, you are so….."

"Short." Supplied Cordelia and Buffy glared.

"I'm not short I'm twelve, … again." Cordelia smirked. "So you are still short."

Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but Giles cut in.

"Children." he said as he polished his glasses, irritably. "Do stop the bickering. We have the end of the world on our hands."

"So what else is new?" Piped in Xander. "We do live on Hellmouth G-man."

Giles sighed. "Yes but you should be more serious with this matters."

"Any more serious, and we would be you, Giles and no offence, but tweed, … so passé." Said Cordelia from her corner where she started to apply make-up.

"Can we please, get to the point." Said Buffy. "I did leave in the middle of the night, you know and I have lessons in the morning before dad goes to work."

"Yes, Buffy is quite right, … we are dealing with particularly ruthless and dangerous demons. Sisterhood of Jera, they are strong…"

"That's all fascinating Giles, but I have only three questions, where is Faith, where can we find them and how do we kill them?"

Scoobies giggled. Making Giles glare at them in annoyance. "Well.. Beheading, stabbing in the heart, broken neck, those will kill them. Faith is patrolling east cemeteries and they'll come here to open Hellmouth."

"OK I'll go grab Faith and we'll come here… oh Giles what happens if it opens … I mean is there a back up plan."

"Yes Amy, Willow and me have a spell ready, which will close the Hellmouth if it opens." Said Giles.

"Which reminds me,'' Buffy walks toward Willow and hands her a book she bought. "Here is something for Oz. I mean it's not for the type of werewolves as he is, but it's close. So I've thought that it should help."

"Thanks Buffy." Said Willow holding the book her best friend gave her. Then Buffy looked around trying to catch a sight of wolfy-Oz, but finding his usual spot empty. Willow seeing her look hurried to answer.

"We moved him in the basement, so when Jera trays to raise Hell." then turning to Giles "It won't be the same demon that will come trough the mouth will it, because last time I had nightmares for weeks."

Giles polished his glasses and put them on his nose before answering the read-head.

"Actually that one will be the first to appear." Willow shuddered remembering many headed and tentacles of the monster that come out previous year. "And bigger, stronger will follow." Giles finished.

"Well we wont let it go that far. Right." Buffy said turning to her friends. All nodded resolutely.

" Damn skippy."

"Ok I'm gonna go and find Faith." Said Buffy. Amy stood up. "I'll go with you as a back up."

"Thanks Amy, but…" Amy interrupted. "You are a lot smaller than before, if you are attacked by particular big vampire or a demon you won't be able to reach his week spots."

Grudgingly Buffy agreed, not that she didn't know or was capable to defend her self, but better safe than sorry. Plus it was always cool to have a Wicca for a backup.

**Half an hour later**

After a while of walking, Buffy's sensitive hearing picked up distinctive sound of fighting. Informing Amy the duo raced to see what is going on. Buffy reached the scene first and saw two bluish demonic woman-thingies attacking Faith. Jumping in and tackling one demon she evened the odds a bit, until Amy came and with a flick of her hand incinerated two demons.

"Hi B, you came to join the party." Said Faith looking down. Buffy smirked. "Wouldn't missed for the world. And stop calling me that."

"Five by five," Faith retaliated with a smirk of her own. "Midget."

Buffy came to screeching halt at that. "Faith!"

**Sunnydale's school library**

When the three girls came back, Faith and Amy were still laughing, Buffy however glared at the two, muttering abut rude people.

All people minus Xander put them self's to theirs positions and waited for hell to break loose. And after only five minutes of waiting, it did.

Rushing in the room was about ten of the demonesses from the Sisterhood and a couple of vamps. And as that would not be enough first tentacle crawled out of the mouth of hell. So the group team-tagged at the attacking monsters.

Michael, Cordelia and Larry were dusting vampires, Amy was taking care of the sisterhood, Willow and Giles were preparing the spell for closing the Hellmouth and the Slayers were harassing the big ugly demon that crawled out of hell.

When Willow and Giles finished with the spell and closed the portal to hell, monster retreated back to his hot home. Sisterhood of Jera was destroyed to the last member and vamps who didn't get dusted fled for theirs undead lives. Leaving elated tired and bruised people behind. They won.

Turning to others Willow asked "Was it me or it grow?"

Xander, Giles and Cordelia just nodded. "It was not just you Wills. It did grow." Said Buffy, wincing at the pain in her hip, thanks to hell-monster who threw her out of the library, across the hall, right at the glass closed. Now that hurt.

"Well, we won," Faith turned to all of her friends and Watcher. "I say that we lick our wounds, and throw a party at the Bronze. Don't worry B, we'll smuggle you in."

"OK, but I can't stay to long." Was Buffy's answer, when Faith and Amy linked their arms around Buffy's shoulders. And so the Scooby gang left to celebrate their victory over evil. Leaving Giles standing in the rubble of his library.

"Children." He muttered when he started to pick toppled books and proceeded to clean the library.

**TBC**

**_Next chapter:_** _First evil……tests and Christmas at Hogwarts, … Draco's friends…. Weird occurrences at school and a new friend for Buffy._

**Since this fic will cover Order of Phoenix do you want Sirius to leave or die? Votes please.**


	5. Chapter 5a: Tests at Christmas

**Sorry for dallying this post, but school got(and still is) in the way. I was lucky that I was able to write this much of chapter 5. I hope that things will calm down soon.**

**Answers:**

_Allen Pitt: Interesting, now that would be understatement. And yes trust issues, there will be a lot of that, on bough sides. Now abut Sirius, something that you said send my Muse in to overdrive. And there will be Angel, just not in the way you think. Dawn will be in this story, …experience yes. Maturity not so much._

_AlKymi: thanks_

_Slays: Faith, she met her in one of her jumps to Sunnydale. I'll write flashback in one of the later chapters. _

_Scythepsycho: You got your wish._

_Just me: Blushes, thanks. Abut Draco ..so true. And Buffy's friend, she meets him in this chapter. Buffy hitting Draco…could happened…._

_Mari/blushes/ probably _

**I twisted order of things that happened in the book/movie, but just a little bit.**

**Chapter 5: Tests at Christmas!**

Buffy was pouting, on the train that was headed to Hogwarts. She was sent to school to take tests and spend Christmas with her brother. What did she do in her previous life to deserve **this**? Not only will Draco act all superior, he really needed to be thrown down a couple of pegs and she'll love doing it, but she won't be spending her first holiday with her parents. Parents, that she had come to love over months living with them.

The train was almost empty. But she was the only kid on it. Well at least she had the whole compartment for her self. Well Tema was with her, curled on the seat and sleeping.

When they arrived and she saw the school for the first time … well she could congratulate her self for not gaping like a fish. It was a castle, a big, big castle. Probably with massive front door and long corridors….and dungeons…that is not of the good. Evil things love dark, damp places.

"Hello" said mans voice behind her. She turned around and saw the biggest….wait did she shrink again.

"I'm Hagrid," The man introduced himself. "Professor Dumbledore send me to fetch ya."

"OK," she said craning her neck to look at him. He was tall, and her senses were telling her that he is not entirely human, but no danger to her or others so she just shrugged it off.

Following him inside she fought the urge to gape at her surroundings, this place was whoa, incredible and huge and beautiful. Finally they arrived to the headmasters office as Hagrid said, Buffy just hoped that the principal or headmaster as it was called here, was better than that troll Snyder.

"Lemon Sherbet." Said Hagrid, causing Buffy to turn and look at him strangely. Then she jumped when a big stony bird statue started to move.

Taking things in stride, Buffy stepped on the first step and soon found her self in the headmasters' chamber. Soft rustling sounds drew her attention on big, scruffy and golden-red bird. It looked sick.

"That is Phoenix, Miss Malfoy." Said a voice from the corner of the room. Buffy turned and saw a tall wizard, with long white beard and hair. And he was wearing long scarlet robes.

"Are you Merlin or what?" sputtered Buffy surprised. The wizards' eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Ah no Miss Malfoy, I'm not as talented as he was."

"OK then, wait Merlin was real…"at wizards not, she continued "King Arthur, knights of the round table..."

"Not exactly as Muggles portray it, but close. I believe we were not introduced. I'm Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Buffy Summers." Buffy mumbled, then at Dumbledore's curious look amended, "I mean Isabel Malfoy, sir."

"Buffy Summers?" he asked gently and sat him self behind his desk. Buffy went and sat in front of him.

"That's the name I've lived with all my life." She answered. For seventeen years, she added mentally. Dumbledore regarded her for couple more minutes, and then leaned back at his chair.

"Now Miss Malfoy, your father has informed you that you'll take test for first and in some subjects second year tests." At Buffy's nod, he continued "First year Transfiguration test will be taking place on; Let me think today is Monday… on Friday, professor McGonagall teaches that class and she'll also grade you. Then next week on Monday, professor Snape wants to give his tests at Potions. Other subjects will be set later on. Now I believe …"

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore invited the person behind doors in. It was a boy of 17, tall muscular, but he kind of looked as a troll.

"Ah Mr. Flint, this is Miss Malfoy, please escort her to Slytherin common room.'' At Buffy's confused look. Dumbledore fully turned to the girl.

"Your father and Minister as well as the board of Wizards thought best to place you in the same house that your brother lives in." he said seriously. Buffy could tell that he didn't agree with that decision and she wondered at that. His next words explained, at least party, why.

"There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. In which the first years are sorted, but due to your circumstance, they decided that it would be prudent if you would be placed in Slytherin with out sorting."

Then he looked at the ceiling, then back at her, "I believe that it for now, your trunk is already in girl dormitory, of you go you two."

And so she fallowed Flint out of the headmasters' chamber. He was talking, mostly bragging how great the Slytherin house is, the best. Buffy zoned out of it, moments after she figured out, that it will be the one sided conversation. And this is how the came to the entrance to the common room.

"Now the password only Slytherin knows it is," turning his head and looking around if there was someone ears dropping, then he lowered his voice "Salazar."

As the door swung open, Buffy saw a vast room. Mostly in green and silver colour. On the sofa before the fireplace sat her brother, with two large boys, with thick necks. They were laughing.

Then Draco looked up and saw her. He was not surprised, actually he didn't show any emotion, at all.

"You finally arrived," he said sundering towards her. "These are Crabbe and Goyle," he showed his friends, but before he could continue, Tema jumped on the table and hissed manically at Draco's friends.

Draco glared, "Get that infernal crazy cat out of here, she does that all the time." Buffy was visibly smirking when she picked up the kitten.

"Perhaps if the three of you were not wearing so much cologne she would not be so attracted to you. Did you found a girl friend Draco?"

Draco flushed beet red and glared. Which only caused Buffy's smirk to increase in wattage.

"Oh my brother is all grown up," she said with mock regret, "So when I'll meet the lucky girl? Did you ask her out yet?"

"Shut the bloody hell up. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't wear cologne. Your cat just likes to jump at us."

"Then why do you look like a tomato?"

"I've urgh..." and he stormed out. That left Buffy alone with Flint, Crabbe and Goyle, who looked confused. This in Buffy's opinion meant that they don't have a lot of brains, muscles yes, brains no. Joy.

"So, if you don't mind I would like to go out and explore for a while." No response. Oh well she had better things to do. Explore, for one.

When Buffy finally got to the stairs she got a nasty surprise when said stairs began to move, but before she could start complain abut utter stupidity that moving stairs were she noticed a boy on the weary edge of them. Desperately waving his hands to try regaining balance.

Hurrying to him, she grabbed him and pulled. Both of them toppled to the floor.

"I I'm s ... sorry." the boy stammered, and then his eyes winded when he caught the Slytherin emblem at the blond girl robes.

"Well for starters," the girl said, and he winced waiting for unavoidable Slytherin taunting. "you could get of me."

"Huh," he was confused, and then when he noticed the position they were in, he blushed furiously and scrambled up.

"What's your name?" the girl asked him nicely.

"Why?" he sputtered, trying to work out why this Slytherin was nice to him. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well we were in the, kind of, embarrassing position," she said, and his face flushed again.

"Neville Longbottom." he mumbled quietly, but Buffy thanks to her Slayer hearing understood him just fine.

"I'm Buffy, well actually my name is Isabel. Isabel Malfoy. But you can cal me Buffy if you want.?

He just stared at her. "What, do I have something on my face?" she asked him with a slight pout.

"No, it's perfect…" when he realized what he was saying he flushed again and found the floor very interesting. He could not believe that he actually said that, and she didn't seem to be angry at him. This was totally different experience for Neville.

"Thanks, but you still didn't tell me why you staring at me?"

"You are...Uh…" he stammered, but the blonde girl waited patiently for him, "you are a Slytherin."

"So" Buffy said eerily.

"I'm in Gryffindor."

"So, what?"

Neville just gaped at her, giving Buffy some amusement at his incurious expression.

"Leave Neville alone," said a familiar voice behind them.

Buffy whirled around to come face to face with tree people she met at the bookstore. The one with glasses and unruly mop of black hair was wearing strange scarlet robes and he held a broom. But it was the irritating red head that spoken. What was his name again? Ron Weasley.

"Well Ronnie, what I'm doing with him is not you business, now is it?"

Before Ron could answer to that, the other guy, Harry, stepped forward.

"He is our friend." He said, drawing him self to his full height and looking down at her with his suspicious green eyes. But Buffy was not intimidated, by it. She stepped closer and placed her hands on her hips.

"Good for him, but since you interrupted our serious conversation," Ron snorted and Buffy narrowed her eyes at the boy, "You have something to add, carrot boy?"

Tips of Ron's ears were going red. But before anyone could say more, Neville stepped forward.

"We were really talking," he said, and stemmed when all eyes turned to him. "I was on the edge of the stairs, when they moved, and Buffy pulled me back."

Now everyone looked surprised.

"Geez, people get a grip, so I helped him, big deal, and we were getting to know one another, so what? Nobody said that making friends is against school rules."

"I thought that you name is Isabel?" asked the brown haired girl, Hermione.

Buffy shrugged, "It is, but Buffy is sort of a nick name …" Ron snickered at that, making Buffy's eyes narrow at him.

"What kind of a name is Buffy?" he asked sniggering.

"Hey, no making the fun of my name, OK, cuz you'll find your self on receiving end of very painful lesson. Got it?"

Hermione decided to intervene on that point. "Stop it Ron." She hissed.

"You are Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Hermione turned to the girl that spoke.

"Yes" she answered warily. Wondering why she asked. And she was even more uneasy when she grinned.

"Well I heard a lot about you from Draco, and amidst all his rambling, I figured that you are good at all subjects."

"You honesty expect us to believe that Draco said that?" asked Harry incredulously, eyeing Buffy with suspicion.

Buffy cocked her head to the side, peering up at him, "Well, he didn't say exactly _that_, there were a lot of words that I would not repeat, but I kinda read between the lines."

Then turning completely to Hermione, "You see I was wondering if you'll tutor me with History, and some other subjects."

Hermione just stared at her and so were other tree Gryffindors.

"W-what?" the girl and two boys sputtered. Making Buffy smile. "And maybe I can help you with English."

That got a glare. "You English people really don't have sense of humour. Do ya? Must be cuz of the gloomy weather."

Now they just stared, and Buffy was getting bored with this. And bored Buffy was never a good thing, especially if she didn't slay anything for weeks and had a lot of energy to burn.

"Look chica, can you help me or not?" But before Hermione could answer Ron butted in. Buffy was getting really annoyed with that guy.

"You must have some other motive. Why else would you want Hermione alone?" then he turned back to his two friends. "She is a Malfoy…."

"That's enough!" snapped Buffy, then skewed Ron with a death glare. "One reason why I asked her to help me, is because I really need help with some things, second, cuz it will drive Draco insane and third I need someone to have intelligent conversation with."

Then she paused for a minute, "And what do you know, you were right carrot boy, I do have hidden agenda," then she lowered her voice to secretive whisper. "I need her, so that she'll explain where I can get girl things, like say tampons,…" she trailed of enjoying Ron's and Harry's horrified and blushing faces and Hermione's snort of giggles.

"So what do you say Hermione," then before either of the boys could intervene again, "And Mr. Carrot as well his friend can be there if they wont interrupt our studies,"

"I –I'll come to," said Neville. Buffy smiled at the shy Gryffindor, "Sure the more the merrier."

"HARRY!" came from below. "Quidditch practice starts in 10 minutes!"


	6. Chapter 5b: Tests at Christmas 2

_Jenna Summers: yeah I know…school….tests….and here is the rest of it. And there is a possibility for that pairing. Just Draco's reaction would be priceless._

_Just me: yah well it happened to me. And so right abut Neville. Oh and you didn't see nothing yet how she deals with Draco, you do know that she is related to Sirius and you do know how HE was in school...even the twins will be impressed. Well Dumbledore left when he was asked, so while he does not like it, he did allow it. But he will watch her closely._

_General Mac; here it is_

_Mari: yes well. In order ..not telling, maybe_

_Jade, MsHellFire205: Thanks._

With that Gryffindors left, and Buffy went her way. Only to come across her brother and a group of strong, bulky and big boys.

"We are having Quidditch practice, come and watch" said Draco. Or better yet ordered. Buffy and orders? That never did mix well. Pay back was on the way.

Wednesday -Quidditch pitch, game between Gryffindor and Slytherin 

What is the point in Quidditch again? Oh yes, an excuse for Slytherin and Gryffindor beaters to send evil balls on each other. Buffy thought with not small amount of annoyance.

Draco was playing; he was supposed to catch golden snit-thingy, before Gryffindor seeker, who was no other than Harry Potter. Now that was interesting, especially since father watched. Draco was hard pressed to make good impression, which meant caching the golden thingy before Potter.

But what truly amused Buffy, was a memory at the Quidditch practice that Draco ordered her to go watch. Every time she remembered the face Draco made, She was getting all fuzzy and tingly inside. Not to mention repressing giggles that wanted to come out.

Trying to get Draco's flushed and irritated face out of her head, before she started to laugh like a loon, she turned her attention deliberately back toward the game.

But something was wrong with one of the balls, it kept following Harry. What is that guy, trouble magnet, or what? But the boy sure knows how to fly.

Buffy's attention was suddenly drawn to glittering thingy. It was speeding this way and that. Finally settling it self behind Draco. Who was busy gloating to Harry. But by the looks of it Harry saw it, and went for it. Thingy flied away, Harry close behind and then Draco followed. And the Bludger to. Now it really was interesting.

Then to Buffy's annoyance all four disappeared behind the stages. Well until Draco went flying, without the broom, out of it and landing painfully.

And Harry got the golden thing with broken arm, by the looks of it.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yells the boy who was making comments trough the game.

But Buffy didn't paid attention to the players, but on the Bludger which, by the looks of it evil ball didn't get the memo. It kept attacking Harry. Well until Hermione didn't blow it in to smithereens.

Draco was still lying on the grass, so Buffy decided to take closer look. When she reached him, she heard whimpers. Crabbe and Goyle were already there, and so was Professor Snape. Snape took one look at the whimpering boy and ordered the two boys to take Draco to infirmary.

Then there was laughter from Slytherin, which were around Gryffindor players. Turning around Buffy saw Pansy Parkinson running towards them, and giggling hysterically.

When she reached them she gasped out. "Professor Lockhart vanished Potters arm bones."

That was supposed to be funny? Buffy thought incredulously.

**Hospital wing**

Madam Pomfry was in the furry. She was looking for a potion that grows bones. Draco was moaning on his hospital bed. Buffy was wishing that she could throw something really heavy on him, with spikes. Cordelia didn't make so much noise when she got hurt, unless it was a broken nail. Then she was bitching.

**Friday morning, Transfiguration classroom**

Buffy just walked in the empty classroom, well the teacher was there, so it was not completely empty.

"Miss Malfoy. I hope you are ready to take first year's exam." at Buffy's nod Professor started to ask questions. Then Buffy had to do some practical transfiguring and she was finished. Professor didn't say how she did, but Buffy was sure that she passed first years Transfiguration.

Now considering that her stomach was rumbling she decided to find her way to the kitchen. One good thing that she got from knowing Crabbe and Goyle.

Upon entering said kitchen she saw boys in question, and surprise, surprise they were eating cakes. And not wanting to be in their company any more that she had to, she quickly asked House elves for some food. And naturally elves jumped and gave her more food that she could possibly eat. Then she off handily mentioned to the boys that Draco was looking for them. Their hurry to pick as many cakes they possibly could gave her some amusement. And so the boys hurried, hands full of pastries, out of the kitchens.

After her dinner she thanked the elves and left the kitchens, strait to Slytherin common room. On the way Tema joined her and together they entered.

Draco was sitting on his customary chair, and on the two seats sat Crabbe and Goyle. But before she could say something, Tema jumped at the two boys, but instead of scratching and hissing, she curled her self and purring softly, fell asleep.

"So" drawled Draco, "you've finally taught your cat to behave."

Buffy shrugged, suspiciously eyeing the cat and then the boys' faces, who were strangely fidgeting. "Don't hold your breath Mr. Hair gel, she is probably just tired."

That earned her a glare from her brother, but what made her really suspicious, was a slight smirk from Crabbe. And was that intelligence in their eyes, some how she seriously dubbed that they suddenly became smart. That would be a miracle.

Sinking to the chair, she kept sharp eyes at the two boys; she didn't think that they posed a treat. Tema would not be so at ease with them if they would, but she was bored and some mystery solving would not hurt.

But that plan fell in the water as soon as she felt slight vibration, coming from her necklace. Resisting the urge to growl in annoyance, she excused her self, picked her cat from Crabbe and went upstairs. There was trouble in Sunnydale.

Sunnydale, Madison residence 

Amy was studying for Math test, when she felt magic. Grabbing short knife and a curse she waited for her foe to appear.

"Hi Amy." It was Buffy. Exhaling loudly she put her knife back to the table.

"Expecting some baddie to pop up?" asked Buffy eyeing the sharp ritual knife. Amy shook her head.

"It's Hellmouth, it always pays of if you're prepared."

Buffy nodded. "So what is the what?"

Amy just stared at her, then sighed. "I don't know, but I'm gonna call others, I mean somebody called you."

"OK"

After phone call to Giles, girls went to Giles' flat. Everybody was already there when they arrived. Faith looked pale and so did Xander and Willow.

"Ah Buffy," Giles took of his glasses and started polish them, "it appears that some of us are having …er. …Apparitions of some sort of dead people."

"Like a ghosts? Are they asking for help, or what?" Giles shook his head, "No they rather blaming us for their deaths."

But Buffy's eyes were fixed on a silhouette behind Giles. It was a woman, weary familiar woman.

Turning to Giles "Giles, those apparitions, can more people see them or just the ones they want to blame?"

"Well, till now only Xander and Faith had seen them,…what is it Buffy?"

Buffy looks at Giles grimly. "Well you can count me in as well."

Giles stares for a moment, "Well … who did you see?"

Still looking directly at Giles while trying to ignore Miss Calendar accusations. "I didn't see someone. I'm seeing someone, right now."

"Good Lord," turning to Xander and Faith, "Do you see anything as well?" At their shakes of heads he turned to Buffy again.

"Buffy those ghosts.." he started, but Buffy raised her palm to stop him. "This is no ghost, Giles, I saw ghost before, remember, and they have a certain feel, but this, this is different, there is nothing."

Faith frowned, "You know Mr. G. B is right. Now that I think abut it, there wasn't any thing that I would sense there."

Buffy then fully turned to Miss Calendar. "OK you, what ewer you are, why don't you show yourself to every one?" then she smirked. "Or is this beyond your power."

Sharp intake of breath behind her, made Buffy to whip around to see every one staring at the appertain.

"J – Jenny?" stuttered Giles. "Is it really you?" he asked with wonder.

Miss Calendar smiled to the librarian, "Yes Rupert, it is I" then she walked to him, paying no mind to two Slayers watching every move.

Buffy, Willow and Xander were looking at the gypsy warily. Amy, Larry and Michael watched in stunned silence to a teacher who died couple of months ago. Faith was watching the display with drawling realization and catching Buffy's look she knew that younger Slayer had her suspicions of what will came next.

"Jenny I …"

"Shh Rupert. It was not your fault…" Then she pointed at Buffy. "It was hers."

Giles turned to look at Buffy, but before anyone could say anything, Amy stepped toward Giles.

"Sleep."

And Giles fell to the floor snoring softly. Then all the teens turned to Miss Calendar.

Xander steeped forward. "Who are you?" he demanded with anger.

Faith nodded. "Cuz you're not a ghost of that dead Jenny chic."

Miss Calendar turned to Xander first. And he stumbled backwards. "Is that more to your liking, you murderer." Said Jessie.

Willow squeaked at the sight of their late childhood friend. But Buffy was looking at the apparition grimily. "Now you just proved that your not Miss Calendar or Jessie for that mater." Then she turned to pale Xander. "Jesse's death was not your fault Xander, you know that don't you? And what ever that thing impersonating him is not Jessie."

All teens faced the apparition with determination. "You have no idea what you are dealing with." Jessie hissed and vanished to the thin ear.

"OK that was new," piped in Xander, reliving the tension, that engulfed the group. Others smiled softly.

Amy stepped closer to Giles, kneel beside him and lightly touched his temple. Giles' eyes popped open with a snap and he started to look around wildly.

"Jenny," he whispered. "Jenny where are you?" not seeing her anywhere. He called launder. "JENNY!"

Before anyone could tell the librarian what occurred. A bored voice piped in. "Oh, get a grip Giles. That was not your dead honey. She is dead as a doornail."

Giles shot painful look at Cordelia, but she didn't flinch. "And don't even dare to blame you self or Buffy or any of us for her death. It was all those stupid gypsies fault, I mean honestly, doing a loophole, if Angel did a horizontal he'll become Angelus and tried to kill me."

Amy nodded. "Cordy is right."

Cordelia looked at the witch surprised. "I am?" then she smiled a self satisfied smile.

"I mean yes ,I am."

"We must find some information on the Thing. So research." Said Oz quietly.

And that spurred Giles forward, "Yes research." He murmured and went to the book stacks. The teens following close behind.

After a while Amy stumbled on info they been looking for. "Hey people I've found something."

They all clustered around Amy. "According to this book, we are facing the entity called The First Evil."

All people exchanged looks, that **did not** sound good. But Amy continued. "It takes forms of the dead people. It has sumoners, or priests called Bringers, they have their eyes sewn shut. And where they perform …" Amy trailed of looking at the page intently.

Buffy put a gentle arm on the girl shoulder. "Amy?"

Amy turned to her friend. "I think I know where they are, where they perform their rituals, underground, no living thing thrives above or under them. When I've went to buy Christmas tree I saw a patch of land that all trees withered as quickly they put them on that spot."

Faith steeped forward detrimentally. "Then lets kill them, before the First does more damage."

And so both Slayers quickly exited the library.

_Next chapter: Christmas gifts…. Buffy meets Dobby...THE Christmas Gift from PTB… Draco finds out that trying to curse his sister is NOT a good idea…and Ron gets cornered by a pissed of Slayer…Neville/Buffy friendship_


End file.
